


I Promise To Never Leave You

by DerekStillinskiHale



Series: The End of Stiles Stillinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Helpful Alan Deaton, M/M, Sad Derek, Sad Ending, Sad everybody, Stiles Stilinski Has Dementia, it's sad all the way through, seriously, there is no happy ending yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: A short look at the day Stiles finally was checked into the hospital.





	I Promise To Never Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> This is super sad. I will be adding a slightly happier ending later on in a second chapter but that's gonna be a bit.   
> If I messed up anywhere please tell me. I still don't have a beta.   
> I haven't written any fics since 2015.

“So you’ve been losing track of time and having trouble remembering?” Stiles stared blankly at Deaton, not quite catching any meaning to the words he was hearing.   
“What did you say? I kinda heard you but wasn’t paying attention.” Deaton sighed and rubbed his eyes, they had been at this for nine days now without any idea of what was wrong. “What if this isn’t supernatural   
Stiles. You know your risk for what your mother had. You’ve come here everyday because you don’t remember coming the day before. Go to an actual doctor and get tests done.”  
Stiles slammed his fists on the table he was sitting on. “I’m telling you that this isn’t the same! I don’t know why nobody will listen! I’m not going to die like that!”   
Deaton sighed and set his notepad down. “Stiles. I know this is hard but you really need to go to the hospital. I can’t help you here but Melissa and the doctors can.”   
Stiles fought to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. “What if it’s the Nogitsune. Please. Just try anything. I can’t die Deaton. Who will take care of my dad and Derek’s loft?”  
Deaton smiled just slightly and patted Stiles on the shoulder. “I’m sure it’s not the Nogitsune again. I ran those tests yesterday. If anything happens to you that your pack will take care of it. I called Melissa to come   
get you. You can’t keep coming here anymore.”

Stiles jerked away and started throwing his things into the backpack he brought. “I told you that I don’t have that! You’re wrong!” Stiles quickly walked out of the back and outside, searching his pockets for the keys to Roscoe. 

“Looking for these?” Melissa held up the keys, leaning up against her car, Parrish and Isaac blocking his way to the Jeep. “Stiles, you know that you can’t drive in your condition. Just get in the car and we can go to the hospital. Your dad has been waiting for you there.”   
Melissa slowly approached Stiles like he was a frightened animal.   
Stiled sagged, realizing he would have no choice in the matter. “Did you tell him yet? I don’t want dad to know until I find a way to tell him.”  
Melissa got him in the car, buckling him when she saw he was having trouble. “Stiles, he was the one who told Deaton about you in the first place.” She got in the car and started on the way to the hospital, Parish’s cruiser trailing behind them. 

Stiles shrunk into himself in the backseat, unable to hold back his tears any longer. “Melissa, I don’t want to die. There’s no cure and even with the bite I won’t heal.”  
Melissa glanced back at Stiles in the mirror. “I know sweetie. I remember what you told us when we thought you had it the first time.”   
She pulled up in the ambulance bay in back so they wouldn’t be seen bringing him in. “Do you want me or Isaac to walk you to the check-in counter?”  
Stiles shook his head, struggling with the belt. “I can get myself there once I can get out of this stupid car and you tell me where to go.”  
Melissa turned around in her seat and unbuckled him. “The check-in counter. Do you remember where that is?”  
Stiles stumbled his way out of the car, eager to leave the small space. “I’ll figure it out. I don’t know why I have to check in though.”  
Isaac walked up to Stiles and looped his arm around him, steadying him as he swayed slightly. “Don’t worry Melissa. I’ll take him there. I need to talk to the Sheriff anyway.”  
Melissa wiped her eyes, trying not to show Stiles she was crying. “Okay, I’m going to park and meet you in the room.”

Stiles, not remembering why he was there allowed Isaac to lead him into the room they had ready. 

John stood up from his seat in the corner of the room, eyes red from crying. “Stiles! How is he feeling?”  
Isaac shook his head and watched him lay down on the bed, still confused why he was there, having forgotten the day so far. “He’s confused. He forgot about Deaton’s already.”  
John nodded and sat on the edge of the bed Stiles had laid down in, taking hold of his hand.  
“Hey dad. What are we doing here?” Stiles watched as nurses came in and took his vitals.  
John smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand. “We think you’re sick like your mother. They need to run tests.”  
Stiles started tearing up and shook his head. “I’m not sick dad. There’s no way. I was just at school and don’t remember any hallucinations.”

Isaac sighs and walks into the hall to call Derek and tell him the updates on Stiles.   
“Hey dad why did Isaac leave? He just got here.” Stiles stared at the door confused.  
John looked over through the open door, watching Isaac pace while on the phone with Derek. “Stiles, he’s calling Derek to tell him how you are. He’s been worried about you.”  
Stiles looked down at his lap blushing. “Derek doesn’t care about me dad. I’m just the defenseless human to him.”

John smiled and patted Stiles on the knee and stood up to stretch after sitting for so long. “Derek cares about you more than you think. He’s going to be visiting here once he gets off patrol.”   
Stiles stared blankly at John, having lost focus after the first few words.   
“Dad why are we in the hospital?” Stiles looked down at himself, shakily fiddling with his IVs.   
John, unable to look at Stiles in his condition didn’t answer and walked through the door, leaving Stiles alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek walked into the visitors entrance of the hospital and leaned over the front desk. “I’m here to see Stiles.”  
The nurse looked at him boredly. “Only relatives are allowed to visit right now.” 

Derek sighed and smiled sadly. “I’m Stiles’ husband, Derek Stillinski-Hale.” The nurse’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “You’re married to that nutjob?”  
Derek smiled in an almost animalistic fashion. “Yes I am, now tell me what room he’s in.”  
The nurse tsked and looked through the room assignments. “He’s in room 65 on the third floor. You need to get buzzed and show your ID up there.”  
Derek quickly turned and stalked off to the elevators, rushing to get to the room.  
He impatiently tapped his foot as the elevator slowly moved up to the chosen floor. 

The doors opened to reveal John and Isaac standing in the hall talking quietly, only stopping to greet Derek as he walked over. “How is he doing? He seemed pretty lucid this morning.”  
Isaac shook his head and laid his hand on the back of Derek’s neck. “He thinks he’s in high school again today. Has Deaton found anything on cures?”  
Derek shook his head and looked into the room at Stiles who had passed out. “All he told me this morning is that with the bite if he survives he may heal with only minor brain damage. The healing could take years though, like with Peter.”

John looked down at his hands, thinking, then back up at Derek. “Can’t we at least give it a chance? I know he didn’t want to be a werewolf but you and I both know he wouldn’t want to die like this either.”  
Derek shook his head, not making eye contact with John and walked into the room to sit at Stiles’ bedside. “We need to support his wishes. Especially if he isn’t really himself.”   
Derek held Stiles’ hand up and kissed it softly. “We won’t do anything he wouldn’t want if he was really here.” 

John glared at Derek, unhappy with the answer given and stormed to the elevators to leave, Isaac following behind.

Derek shook his head and moved to lay next to Stiles’ still body. “I promise to do what I said would be done baby. I won’t let you sleep alone.”  
Stiles stirred, beginning to wake up from the movement of Derek laying down. “What are you doing here? I thought you left with Braeden.”  
Derek smiled and kissed Stiles on the forehead. “I came back when I heard you got sick. How are you feeling?”

Stiles scrunched his nose in confusion. “Okay first off sourwolf, don’t kiss me without explanation. Second I’m not sick with anything, and third, why the hell would you do that?”  
Derek smiled bitterly and held Stiles’ hand. “The kissing or the coming back?”

Stiles blushed and looked at their connected hands, noticing the small bands around their fingers. “Derek, is this real?” Derek held his hands up for Stiles to count. “Ten fingers Stiles. This is real.”  
Stiles started to tear up and grabbed Derek’s hands and held them to his chest. “Why are you here Derek?”

Derek tried to gently calm Stiles by holding him close. “I’m here because I love you Stiles.”

He held Stiles as he shook with sobs, terrified of not remembering. “I’m here and I won’t ever leave you alone.”


End file.
